


A Small Surprise

by ihadnotyetlived



Series: Newsies Fluffy One Shots [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy, Home, I love them so much, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadnotyetlived/pseuds/ihadnotyetlived
Summary: Katherine has something to share with Jack
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Series: Newsies Fluffy One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Small Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM SO MUCH

The light filtered into their one-bedroom apartment in the heart of Manhattan. Jack’s art hung on every wall, the couch bed was still pulled out from one of Jack’s brothers visiting the night before. Papers littered the floor in an orderly fashion for the layout of a children's book they had teamed up to write. Jack was at his desk, buried in his work, flecks of paint in his hair. He hummed a happy tune as he worked, wearing the round-rimmed reading glasses Katherine gave him so he could stop straining his eyes. She wanted him to be able to see the future. 

Katherine held her hands behind her back and tried to contain her smile. “Jack,” she said excitedly.

He turned at the smile in her voice, his eyes bleary from staring at his work for so long. “Hey, Angel,” he said smiling at her. “What’re you bouncin’ for?” 

“Well,” she said, unable to contain her smile. She tried to speak the words, but she figured a visual would have to do. She pulled her hands from behind her back revealing a test. “I’m..” She said, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

Jack’s dark brows furrowed, then raised as his eyes widened. “Are you…?” 

“I’m pregnant, Jack.” 

He rushed forward and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around as Katherine laughed.

“For sure?” He asked, carefully setting her down. 

“For sure-” She was cut off as Jack leaned in to kiss her. She smiled. 

“You mean, I’m gonna be a dad?” She nodded, still smiling. “We’re gonna have a baby? A child who I can love and hold and raise and give them a life I never had?” Tears began to well in his eyes. 

“Don’t cry, baby,” Katherine said, about to cry herself. 

“I’m so happy Kath. I love you so much. I’m so happy I get to have a family with you.” 

“Shit, now we’re both crying," Katherine laughed. 

Jack laughed and wrapped her in a hug. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a child with the most beautiful girl in the world. A family of his own. A family to love and cherish and protect. His baby was going to have a life much different than his. His child was going to grow up safe. They were going to grow up loved. Jack held Katherine a little tighter.

“Kath,” he said. 

“Hmm?” She responded pressing her face into his chest. 

“How are we gonna tell Ol Joe?”


End file.
